onyksfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Alex
'Alex (Aleks, Aleps, Alepies, ALesEX, Alexandra, Ruda małpa) '- kapral w klanie. Nosi buty w rozmiarze 45. Jego główną bronią jest karabin wyborowy/snajperski oraz Twoja stara. W ONYKSie od 2017 roku i jest o tyle ciekawym człowiekiem, że on sam nie jest w stanie opisać swojej zajebistości prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jej nie ma. Inicjator gry w SOGE i Guns of Icarus Online, gra z jakimiś śmiesznymi ludźmi typu TrawoMaster (ale to czasami). W Wargame lubi nawalać taliami powietrzno-desantowymi (by spadać na wrogów niczym jaszczomp) choć ostatnio upodobał sobie helmutową talie zmechanizowaną. Jest namaszczonym rycerzem Boga z zakonu Templariuszy. Jest narzeczoną żoną Przemka. Historia Jego historia jest długa niczym papier toaletowy "Regina" i tak kolorowa jak ten sam papier w użytkowaniu przez kobietę z obstrukcją i obfitym okresem. Dzieciństwo Alex powstał w wyniku epickiej orgii swoich rodzicieli. Była tak dobra, że na cześć tego postanowiono nazwać go "Aleseks", lecz postanowiono go tytułować w skrócie "Alex". W trakcie wychowania wykazywał spore zamiłowanie do bezsensownej przemocy niszcząc lalki, konstruując mini narzędzia tortur dla nich oraz ćwicząc okaleczanie ich. Dorastanie Dorastając został naznaczony przydomkiem Alexander Martwy (the Dead) gdyż przydomek "Wielki" zarezerwowano jego idolowi - Alexandrowi Macedońskiemu. Wbrew pozorom "Martwy" nie oznaczał pozbawionego życia, a osobę, która ma wybitne zamiłowanie do mordowania bez konkretnej przyczyny. W wieku 15 lat już walczył u boku Alexandra Wielkiego zdobywając swoje pierwsze szlify. Jako pierwsze słowa w historii zapisano po bitwie pod Gaugamelą gdzie to w raporcie zdano dowodzącemu, że w wyniku walk zginęło z rąk Alexa 200 tys. Persów, wszystkie 15 słoni, spalił pobliską osadę oraz odciągali go spod twierdzy Dariusza III tłumacząc mu, że fakty historyczne muszą się zgadzać i trzeba podbijać dalej, a nie kończyć. W wyniku powyższego tłumaczenia zginęła 340 hoplitów, 21 koni oraz jeden z pijanych miejscowych z czego 300 poszło do piachu, a 40 na OIOM, a z OIOMu do piachu gdyż Alex stwierdził, że "Kurna bądźcie użyteczni debile! Stoję pod bramą tego ciapatego odmieńca i mu chce rytualny wpcenzuraol spuścić, a wy picenzuracie o jakiejś tam historii!". Chwilę później padły wyżej wymienione trupy co skwitował stwierdzeniem "Przepraszam. Ten nóż jest tępy jak Gabor i ślizga się wszędzie przez co kiełbaski nie mogę pokroić i tak wyszło..." po czym próbował dalej koić nerwy jedzeniem. Ukryta historia Podręczniki o tym milczą, ale stabilności imperium macedońskiemu zagrażały jeszcze siły Rzymian. Alex został oddelegowany do szybkiego stłumienia wszelkiej maści ruchów rzymskich. Długo go nie trzeba było namawiać bo jak to określał "Dobre mordobicie nie jest złe!" ] Na polach przygranicznych Macedonii spotkał się z liczniejszą armią rzymską. Jako, że nie mamy zapisków z tamtego okresu, a sam konflikt był uciszony w kartach historii to nie mamy dokładnego opisu bitwy. Z tamtego okresu ostał się jedynie wynik, który był przesądzony gdyż armią rzymską nie dowodził psychopata na miarę Alexa. Krucjaty I Krucjata: Alex na pierwszą wyprawę krzyżową nie zdążył gdyż osiągnął wiek słuszny i zaciągnął się do Templariuszy. W tym momencie studiował Pismo Święte, które mu się bardzo spodobało i idee wiążące się z Chrześcijaństwem. Walki nie ćwiczył gdyż w zakonie już wiedzieli o jego przeszłości. II Krucjata: W trakcie drugiej krucjaty w został wciągnięty przypadkiem do bitwy opodal Akki w siłach 150-ciu Krzyżowców na 200-tu Saracenów w wyniku, której padło około 600 ludzi przy czym siły chrześcijańskie straciły 2 konie i 10 ludzi. Tak liczne ofiary wzięły się prawdopodobnie z tego, że Alex biorąc przykład z pewnego dziwnego Joannity począł wybijać ludność jednej ze wsi. Tym Joannitą okazał się Szturman, z którym się mocno zaprzyjaźnił. Pierwsze ich słowa brzmiały prawdopodobnie tak: Sz: Ee tam. Kilku potencjalnych Saracenów mniej. A: No kurwa, że jasne przyjacielu! (Słowa wypowiedziane po wyżej opisanej bitwie) Później starali się spędzać wiele czasu. Alex wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył, że znalazł swoje miejsce na Ziemi. W wyniku tej wyprawy został wyniesiony do rangi Mistrza zakonnego i dostał swoją chorągiew Templariuszy wraz z Komandorią na ziemi Polskiej. III Krucjata Ponowne spotkanie ze Szturmanem. Tym razem również bawili się niemiłosiernie dobrze mordując resztki Saracenów. Mimo przegranej Krucjaty, której zapał Alexa nie był w stanie uratować przez głupotę dowódcy, którego IQ równało się mniej więcej dystansowi jaki musiał pokonać jego klocek lecąc do fosy (około 15 metrów) koniecznym było opuszczenie Ziemi Świętej. Alex na pożegnanie wykrzyknął tylko "Jeszcze tu wrócimy kutafony powyginane!". Historycy uważają iż w ramach rewanżu on i Szturman zabili Saladyna i zwalili na asasynów. Po wszystkim wrócił do swojej Komandorii. Dzieje Alexa oraz współczesność Alex był obecny w większości wojen. Jedną z potwierdzonych jego aktywności było uczestnictwo w walkach z Brytyjczykami w szeregach IRA. Przebył on bardzo ciężką drogę przez stepy, pola łąki, przebył Mordor, cztery morza i we wrześniu roku pańskiego 2017 rozpoczynając przygodę z ONYKSem od zagrania w Arme 2. Później przygodę z nami kontynuował w Armie 3 po dziś dzień. Egzystencja w klanie Jest on bardzo ogarnięty w tematyce Warhammera. Startuje on w naszym klanie jako strzelec wyborowy/snajper z powołania. Czuje się w tej roli tak dobrze jak Gabor na zjeździe NSDAP. Dobrze prosperuje w tej roli. 15 czerwca 2018 roku decyzją Partii ludowej został on wyniesiony do ONYKSa w stopniu szeregowego. Alexowi udało się dokonać ciekawego i widowiskowego pokazu w trakcie Versusa gdzie spadł z budynku gdy pełnił funkcję strzelca wyborowego. To przesądziło w decyzji o ustanowieniu go strzelcem wyborowym jako naturalny talent! (inna sprawa, że wtedy zginął przez to spadnięcie) Padł on ofiarą (nie)przyjaznego KMisty Krzycha gdy to jedną serią został zdjęty z 500m. Z dniem 24.12.2018 dzięki wyczerpującej służbie ociekającej ostrym s..... Sosem... został awansowany na starszego szeregowego. Obozy Onyksowe Roku pańskiego 2019, postanowił pojawić się na dorocznej libacji imprezie jaką jest zjazd wszystkich Onyksów w jedno miejsce. Jego droga była ciężka ponieważ rydwan dzielił z Maliną jako woźnicą, jednak po długiej trasie w końcu dotarł na miejsce razem ze swoim siostrą - Clyde'm. W trakcie trwania tego wydarzenia przeszedł chrzest bojowy, praktyczny oraz poznał dobroci klanu - ognisko, Przemka - swojego męża i orzecha, którego finalnie uznał za najlepszy napój świata po czym na drugi dzień schlał się nim totalnie. Jeśli już jesteśmy przy drugiej obozowej libacji - wynikła z faktu iż należało urządzić ceremonię ślubną Alexy i Przemka. Zaraz po tym należało urządzić wesele, a zatem najlepsza okazja do otwarcia butelek płynnego orzecha laskowego. Czy związek został skonsumowany... Wiadomo. I to od dawna. Jest to także pierwszy oficjalny ślub w Klanie. Alex szczególnie wtedy upatrzył sobie grę w Chuja przez co namiot Szturmana, który jako jedyny karty miał był oblegany przez rudą, pijaną hordę jaką jest w/w człowiek i jego pijane alter-ego. Powrót miał szczególnie ciężki, ale szczegóły w artykule na temat obozu 2019. Osobowość Jest to Onyks o złożonym charakterze. Grając z nami jest dusza towarzystwa, lecz gdy pojawi się w towarzystwie fizycznie, woli stać z boku. I tak nadal lepszy od Kacusia w swojej towarzyskości. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Deus vult! Umiejętności specjalne: * granie * szerzenie wiary i zdobywanie Ziemi Świętej * umiejętności akrobatyczne (patrz - wpis o spadnięciu z dachu) * strzelectwo długodystansowe * "MUSK se słowo" * strzelectwo krótkodystansowe (do metra) w trakcie wykonywania, którego potrafi spudłować o spore odległości (rzadka umiejętność) Cytaty: * "Gabor: No to bunt i rebelia szmato! Alex: No to więzienie i ścięcie szmato!" - w trakcie gry w Crusader Kings II gdy Alex był królem. * "Będziesz jebany jak III Rzesza w '45." * "Robin Malina - okradał bogatych by dopierdolić biednym" * "Kijanki kurwa!" * "Czym jest Malina oprócz tego, że problemem?" * "To ci zwiększa śledzenie odbycia." * "Nie Cziken Cziken nie Czikena" Ciekawostki * ciężko jest znaleźć jakieś ciekawostki o nim * ma na koncie najdalsze potwierdzone trafienie z karabinu w Gabora - ponad 1100 metrów * dostaje oferty pracy w NKWD ze względu na profesjonalne rozstrzeliwanie Gabora w trakcie prowadzenia działań za zabicie swojego * podczas wycofywania się ranny spod ostrzału odstrzelił przypadkiem Szturmana mijając go pół metra przed sobą * skapitulował wojnę, którą wygrywał * jest rudy